


Home is where the heart is

by 1d4gd



Series: Omega!Hoseok is 💜 [6]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Boys In Love, Claiming, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hoseok and Namjoon have to deal with the consequences, Hoseok is also really good friends with Jimin and Yoongi, I am terrible at building tension, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Namjoon | RM Are Best Friends, M/M, Marks, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Romance, So yeah, Sweet, Thank You!, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, and love Namseooooooooooooook, and they do something completely unexpected, it sounds like a wonderful plan in the beginning, just read the fic, that is until feelings get in the way, that's why they decide to help each other through heats and ruts, their wolves are really into each other, they are commitment phobes, they both kinda are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d4gd/pseuds/1d4gd
Summary: Hoseok and Namjoon are best friends with benefits. Except that their wolves don’t agree and as a result they end up accidentally mated to one another. But is it really that bad? After all, they’ve always had feelings for each other.





	Home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo wonderful people. This is supposed to be the last story in the Omega!Hoseok series. ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ But I am pretty sure I won't be able to actually do it so expect the unexpected. (ahaha) 
> 
> P.S: Thank you for all the kudos and comments and the support! I was pretty terrified when I posted the first story but everyone's been so nice and kind! 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜

                       Hoseok wonders how he could have been so stupid as to end up accidentally mated to his best friend. They had an agreement dammit but that literally went down the drain the moment their heat cycles started messing up their lives. He and Namjoon had never been fans of the way their society worked and so had come up with their own rules. They were best friends with benefits and loved every second of it. Until now, that is.

Oh boy this was going to ruin everything between them. Seok had always taken pride in him not being the typical Omega. The one who clings and begs and who would do anything to please their Alpha. He has nothing against those kinds of wolves, but that kind of lifestyle didn’t suit him. So, when his buddy Namjoon had made the suggestion to help each other out with no strings attached, he had agreed instantly. It was the perfect solution to their problems and their system had worked great for a while.

But then heats and ruts had gotten in the way. Oh yeah, feelings too. He had been so convinced he would never fall into this kind of trap but watching Joon flirt with other people had done things to him. Had made him petty and bitter and more aggressive than usual. They’d fought and hate fucked a lot because of that but they had managed to find a compromise of some sort.

It hadn’t been easy though. Their wolves were very possessive and territorial and more often than not, they would growl and try to imprint onto each other without their permission. Hoseok knew that their wolves were very compatible, but he’d never thought of Namjoon this way, so he had no deal letting his Omega try and force him into a relationship he didn’t want to have. Well, he wasn’t entirely sincere. He did love his friend and not always in a friendly manner, but his feelings would complicate their dynamic too much and hence why he preferred not to do anything about it.

It was always better to be safe than sorry. He cherished their friendship too much to let it go to waste just because his Omega thought it would be a great idea to mate with Joon’s Alpha. Funny though how things sometimes don’t go to plan because here he is, with a mark on his neck and with his friend’s knot buried so deep inside him he’s sure it’s tickling his heart. It would be hilarious if it weren’t so fucking terrifying.

Namjoon is not awake yet and he’s grateful for that. Maybe he can make an escape for it but first he needs to wait it out. What a mess! He loved the sex they had but mating was on another level entirely. Every time he closes his eyes, he gets glimpses of all the things they did last night, and this is enough to get him flushed all over. He wasn’t even sure humans were capable of this kind of things, but their wolves apparently had no problem with playing out all kinds of kinks.

He was incredibly sore, but he had to come up with a solution and fast. Mating had never been an option, not for them. The main reason they had become such good friends was because they were both commitment-phobes. They enjoyed their independence and their free will and now that this had been taken away by their stubborn wolves, they were positively screwed. For all they knew, he could be pregnant already and that would be only the tip of the iceberg to what could be labeled as the worst night of their lives.

Namjoon is beginning to stir and when he tries to detach himself from Hoseok, he flinches and ends up on top of the Alpha. They’re looking at each other now and the Omega is trying to come up with a way not to scare the hell out of his friend. The Alpha tries to move again and well, you guessed it, he follows. They’re still stuck together so he doesn’t really have much of a choice. Joon finally gets it and Seok can already read the terror on his face. This is going to be fun!

‘Hobi why am I knotting you?’

‘Well, it’s funny that you ask but I think we might have accidentally mated last night.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Hmm…how to put this. There’s a mark on your neck that I am pretty certain wasn’t there before, and I think you already noticed the giant bite I have on mine.’

‘Oh fuck!’

‘Of fuck is absolutely right but I was thinking something more along the lines of ‘we’re absolutely fucked’.’

‘How can this have happened? What the hell? I am going to kill my Alpha!’

‘You can try but you’d end up dead, so I think we need to figure out what we’re going to do about this.’

‘What do you think we’re supposed to do? We’re mated, there’s no way around it.’

‘There are always ways Joonie, the real question is do you want to try them?’

‘What, you mean like trying to break the bond? We both know how dangerous that is and I would never risk your life like that. It’s not that bad right? At least we like each other, and the sex is pretty great.’

‘But what about love man? Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with me?’

‘Is it bad that I kind of want to? I mean I love you Seokie. I really do. Hell, now that I think about it, I probably always had feelings for you. How can I not when you’re so beautiful and nice? You’re a literal sunshine and you make me so happy.’

Well done Namjoon, now you made Hoseok blush to his toes.

‘I-I…I really love you too Joonie! I was used to be so afraid, you know? That you’d get bored of me one day and find someone who could give you all the things I couldn’t.’

‘What are you talking about babe? You’re perfect for me. Why do you think I suggested our arrangement in the first place? It was stupid, I know, but I had hopes that maybe this would make you fall for me.’

‘I fell for you way before that baby.’

‘Good to know that but this is not how I wanted things to go. I wanted to court you properly and to spoil you rotten.’

‘You can still do that honey. We’re mated now so we have plenty of time to date and do what normal couples usually do.’

‘You’re right. I won’t hide that relationships still terrify me, but I think I could do that if it’s with you.’

‘You’re such a charmer Joonie and that’s why I love you so much.’

They share a sweet kiss, their first official one as mates and then they end up falling asleep again. There’s no need to rush or to hide anymore. He can already guess what their friends will say. Yoongi and Jimin had teased him for years about them being so freaking blind. They were right. Hoseok had been too hesitant and insecure to do something about his feelings and Namjoon was so good at hiding them that they kept playing this guessing game for too long of a time.

Oh well, you know what they say. Better late than never. They acted like complete idiots but they’re cute so I think we can forgive them for it. After all, they do have the rest of their long existences to make up for lost time. Mating was something Seok had been convinced he would never agree to but happily ever after with Namjoon sounded absolutely fabulous.


End file.
